


【穆拉】爱 噗噜~

by SpadeJack



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24734488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpadeJack/pseuds/SpadeJack
Summary: 意识流摸鱼，短。
Relationships: Philipp Lahm/Thomas Müller
Kudos: 1





	【穆拉】爱 噗噜~

  


最开始的时候，小菲利普和小托马斯各被发了一个红彤彤的苹果。

  


托马斯“咔吱咔吱”地就把苹果吞下了肚。“真甜。”他捏着余下的小小一个核儿说。而菲利普不禁担忧了起来：因为发苹果的人告诉他，这场修行里他只能拥有这一个苹果。

  


现在把它吃掉了，以后饿了怎么办呢？菲利普小心地把苹果揣在怀里，坐在高高的树杈上看书——此举并不是用来防范托马斯把苹果偷走什么的。没那个想法，也没必要，毕竟托马斯已经在树下欢快地疯闹了起来，好像，暂且，还顾不上他嘞——

  


“你不下来一起玩吗？”顾上了。面对托马斯的提问，菲利普的小手捏紧了书页。他摸了摸放在口袋里的苹果，摇摇头说：“不必了吧。”他只想做最正确的事情，而玩耍之类的会耗费他额外的精力，一概忽略！忽略！

  


嗯嗯，总之就是这样。菲利普决定继续钻研他的大学问。好在托马斯的兴致好像并没有因此萎蔫的样子，他依旧欢快地体验着世间风物。就当菲利普以为对方有什么特意功能，可以永远这样活蹦乱跳的时候，欢声笑语却渐渐熄灭于他的耳畔……

  


没力气了吧？哈哈，肯定的。树杈上端坐的菲利普顿时觉得自己心中升起一阵优越感：我的人生规划，万岁！但下一秒他却无法保持这么百分百的快乐了：假如托马斯太累了，以至于，怎么办？

  


珍贵的同伴倒下，这样的事终究是让人感觉不太好。他甚至把自己的苹果拿出来看了又看：要不要分给对方呢？就一小小口，没事的……然而某种名为原则的东西立即跳出来否定了他——他不想改变自己，尤其是为了别人而改变自己。这样的感觉同样令他煎熬。最后，纠结不已的菲利普选择趴在树枝上，先简单的望一眼下面发生的事情。

  


他看见了什么？他看见托马斯的鬼脸迎上来。原来后者早已经偷偷爬上离菲利普最近的树杈，等这“惊喜”达成的时刻好久了。这真是一个大惊喜，吓得某个小人连带着他的图书一起，后仰着坠了下去。他的苹果也骨碌碌地从衣衫里滚出来，掉在一旁。

  


“呐，给你。”跳下枝杈的托马斯把苹果拾起，将其送还给它正拍拍灰尘重新站起的主人。好像完全没注意到菲利普拧着的眉头间聚集的微妙火气一样，他绽开没心没肺似的巨大笑脸：“我就知道菲利普你也好好玩。”搞得被稀里糊涂夸奖的人很是没脾气。菲利普甚至被对方感染到，一同变得眼眉也弯弯，嘴角也翘翘。

  


这可能就是某种“初尝苹果”的体验吧。他忽然觉得，修行中诞生什么偏离规划的意外，好像也没什么大不了的。菲利普依旧还是那个菲利普，但他现在好像变得不介意把自己珍惜的东西，分给托马斯一点。

  


毕竟这种将世界搅得很不一样的味道，真甜。

  


-END-

  


———————————

这大概是一个关于心的微型故事吧:)

红彤彤的“爱噗噜”不就是很像活跃的心脏吗？此处需要日式英语十级选手get一下标题的 音译x 

  



End file.
